powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Moune
is of the Goseigers. She is a Gosei Angel of the Landick Tribe. Biography Goseiger Moune is of the Landick tribe, younger sister to Agri, and the youngest in the group at 17 years old. She is a perfectionist and has a very strict nature, which causes Eri to get on her nerves. Despite this, she can be loving (although she rarely is), and always sticks to the battle plan. Hyde calls her a child due to her childish nature, which gets on her nerves. Shinkenger vs. Go-Onger to be added :See Samurai Sentai Shinkenger vs. Go-Onger: GinmakuBang!!#Continuity and Placement for when this takes place for the Goseigers. Gokaiger Just a few weeks after Brajira's defeat, Moune unexpectedly is forced to face the sudden arrival of the Space Empire Zangyack on Earth, who rendered her and the rest of the Goseigers helpless. After the arrival of AkaRanger and Big One, she fought alongside not only her own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. AkaRanger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. After losing her powers, Moune and the other Goseigers agreed that it was nice to lose their powers if it meant saving the world from the space invasion. After Zangyack's final defeat, Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their original owners. It is assumed Moune and her teammates have their powers once again. Super Hero Taisen , Go-Ongers, Gorengers (bar Akarenger), and Shinkengers, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Moune, alongside her team (bar Gosei Knight), among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker and later give the Gosei Cards to Kamen Rider Decade, Ryuki and Blade to defeat Doktor G. Super Sentai Versus Series Theater Moune appears with her team hosting the Super Sentai Versus Series Theater, a special event on TV Asahi during the run of Goseiger, airing an hour before. A compilation of thirteen Super Sentai crossover movies in half-hour parts. The movies had commentary at the beginning and end by the Goseiger about the teams and the storylines within the movies and along with that, they also talk about what's coming up on their show, they also cosplay as characters from previous series. Moune cosplays as Chisato Jougasaki (MegaYellow), Hikaru (GingaYellow), Daimon Tatsumi (GoYellow), Gaku Washio (GaoYellow), Fourth Spear, Wendinu, Ranru Itsuki (AbareYellow), Urara Ozu (MagiBlue), Natsuki Mamiya (Bouken Yellow). Moune altered the most in her genders, playing three male Yellows amidst all her female characters. She also cosplayed as nearly every Yellow of the teams except with Hurricaneger, with Urara of Magiranger the only color change due to the female alliance with Magiranger when the males chose Dekaranger. She also had one villain during the Hurricaneger cosplay as Wendinu. The equivalents she did not become include Kouta Bitou (due to playing a Jakanja spear), Marika "Jasmine" Reimon (due to the Magiranger cosplay) and Tsubasa Ozu (due to the "Magical Sisters" alignment making her portray Urara) Moune as Chisato.jpg|Chisato Jougasaki (MegaYellow) Moune as Hikaru.jpg|Hikaru (GingaYellow) Moune as Wendinu.jpg|Fourth Spear, Wendinu Moune as Ranru.jpg|Ranru Itsuki (AbareYellow) Moune as Urara.jpg|Urara Ozu (MagiBlue) Moune as Natsuki.jpg|Natsuki Mamiya (Bouken Yellow) Video Game appearances Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross Gosei Yellow appears with her team in Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross. Gosei Yellow As Gosei Yellow, she has a Tiger motif. She pilots the Gosei Tiger. Gosei Yellow's main weapon is a claw called the Landick Claw. As a member of Landick Tribe Gosei Yellow uses Gosei Cards of that tribe with her Tensouder. ;Arsenal: *Tensouder *Gosei Cards *Gosei Blaster *Landick Claw *Gosei Card Buckle ;Mecha: *Gosei Tiger *Landick Brothers *Gosei Elephant - Super Gosei Yellow= ;Arsenal: *Tensouder *Gosei Cards *Gosei Blaster *Gosei Tensword *Gosei Card Buckle ;Mecha: *Gosei Tiger *Landick Brothers *Gosei Elephant Appearances: Episode 24-47, Goseiger vs. Shinkenger, 48, 49, 199 Hero Great Battle }} Ranger Key The is Moune's personal Ranger Key and what became of her powers after she along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The Gosei Yellow Ranger Key was mainly used by Luka Millfy (Gokai Yellow), who used it to fight as Gosei Yellow. It was also used by Ahim de Famille (Gokai Pink) on one occasion. *When the Gokaigers became the Goseigers while fighting Action Commander Stargul. *Alongside Ahim (Gosei Pink) while fighting against Zatsurig of the Imperial Guard. *Ahim became Gosei Yellow part of an all-yellow change on Christmas Eve to defeat a duo of Dogormin. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Moune received her key and became Gosei Yellow once more. Behind the scenes Portrayal Moune is portrayed by . As Gosei Yellow, her suit actor was , her sub was . Notes *Similar to Gunpei Ishihara, whose character is older than the core Go-Ongers despite his actor being younger than two of them, Mikiho Niwa is actually older than Kyousuke Hamao (Agri's actor), despite Moune being the younger sister. *Moune is the first Yellow Sentai Ranger to possess a tiger-themed mecha since Boi of Zyuranger; likewise, both mechas are not representative of traditional tigers but the smilodon, the ancestor of many panterans including tigers. See also External links *TV Asahi's page on Moune *TV Asahi's page on Gosei Yellow *TV Asahi's page on Gosei Yellow's Change Card *TV Asahi's page on Gosei Yellow's Gosei Blaster *TV Asahi's page on the Landick Claw *TV Asahi's page on Super Gosei Yellow *TV Asahi's page on Super Gosei Yellow's Gosei Tensword *TV Asahi's page on the Tiger Headder *TV Asahi's page on Gosei Tiger *TV Asahi's page on the Kuwaga Headder *TV Asahi's page on the Sai Headder *TV Asahi's page on the Tyranno Headder References Category:Sentai Yellow Category:Sentai Child Archetype Category:Goseigers Category:Ranger Legend Category:Sentai Female Rangers Category:Sentai Power Archetype Category:Super Rangers Category:Characters portrayed by Mizuho Nogawa Category:Non-human Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Earth-elemental Ranger